


Nameless

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, OT4, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s not really sure how to put a name on this thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJVilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/gifts).



> A small bit of fic for [PJVilar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar)'s recent birthday, for which she requested the OT4 and prompted "sleepover" or "nightcap" and asked that Brad not be dom over everyone else.

Ray’s not really sure how to put a name on this thing. He’s learned his Latin (yeah, that’s right… surprise, bitches) and he can taxonomize with the best Intro-Bio, **K** ing- **P** hilip- **C** ame- **O** ver- **F** rom- **G** reat- **S** cotland, mnemonic memorizers. But he doesn’t know what to call this thing.

It’s a thing where suddenly, somehow, he’s living some sort of wacked-out porno dream life. Where he doesn’t have to suppress his squishy unicorn gay feelings for Walt or the way his breath goes fast and high when he thinks about what Brad gets up to with Nate when they’re alone. Where he—scrawny, mouthy Ray Person—gets regularly and _awesomely_ laid by all three of the above.

Frankly, Ray is creative. He could come up with some very descriptive and not-at-all-fit-for-polite-company names for the athletic and inventive things the four of them have figured out how to do with their bodies. He has, in fact. They regularly make Nate laugh and Walt blush and Brad proud. Usually then Ray beams and pushes some body part of his solicitously against some body part of someone else, and at least one of them is ready to go.

The sex part? That’s not the part he can’t name.

It’s this part. The part where they’re all spending the night together in Brad’s giant-sized bed, and Ray’s in between Walt and Nate, and the former is petting his shoulder lightly, and the latter has Ray all pulled in against his chest. Like he wants Ray to feel fucking safe or some shit.

It’s the part where Ray, who usually likes to be in charge when it comes to things genital, never feels any motivation whatso-fucking-ever to argue when Nate asks _Can you be good and do that for me?_ with those clear, trusting eyes.

What do you name that?

What do you name the part where watching the friggin’ Iceman submit easily to that same gentle but steely authority of Nate’s makes Ray feel not just hot but also squirmy in his chest like he’s being allowed to see the man behind the frozen wall?

And the thing where Walt never really bothers to put on clothes when they’re all hanging out, and somehow it doesn’t always lead to immediately sexing him up? The thing where sometimes they’ll just enjoy looking at him and patting him absently when he walks by and…?

What the fuck is that, homes?

It’s a mystery to Ray how he managed to turn a wet-dream-come-true lifestyle into this domestic-as-shit, kind of somehow almost _normal_ thing the four of them have going on. It’s not something he ever would have guessed at in a million years, and there’s no way in hell he’d ever have thought it could make him feel so ready to take on the world with this badass, funny, smart, and yeah, hot like the sun, trio at his back.

So, no, he doesn’t know what name to put on it and the warm and fuzzy feelings it makes happen in his chest.

But he’s got some ideas.


End file.
